


summer

by lucisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucisan/pseuds/lucisan
Summary: hello atsuhina nation (for the atsuhina exchange)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yashnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashnie/gifts).



> hello!!!!!!
> 
> I hope this is sufficient haha I had a great time drawing it!! the prompts were animal characteristics (+ sized for a wallpaper) !!  
> I'll admit, I actually have no clue whether you meant a wallpaper for desktop or phone, but I drew for a phone anyway. let me know if you'd like a specific size or anything and ill happily adjust it to fit ^___^

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have a lovely day !!! i am kissing u now... (smooches u) (on the forehead)
> 
> some other versions if anyones interested:  
> [furry traits Gone with text](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/658935895042424852/761477408540721172/atshnexchange.png)  
> [furry traits Gone textless](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/658935895042424852/761477800758214656/atshnexchange.png)
> 
> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWAH


End file.
